The Sailor Girls meet the Gundam Boys
by sailorbeautyjean
Summary: When there's trouble guess who you're going to call? The sailor scouts but what happens when they meet up with the gundam pilots? Read and find out. This is a Sailor Moon/ Gundam Wing Fic


The Sailor Girls meet the Gundam Boys   
( The year, After Colony 200, it has been a long time now since out last adventures with the sailor scouts or the gundam pilots but by this time everything has been upgraded and the people have been training and have reached new levels. All of the sailor scouts and gundam pilots are around their 20's by now except Rini of course. It was a nice and sunny day on earth, and in the park we see Serena and Rini are lazing about doing nothing as usual. Well actually Serena is eating donuts and Rini is day dreaming about Pegasus who is still visiting her from the dream world. )   
RINI: ( lays back, relaxes and says under her breathe ) hhhaaaaahhhhhh its such a nice day if only Pegasus could share it with me.   
SERENA: ( shoves another donut in her mouth ^_^ ) Darien!   
RINI: all u ever think about is Darien ( giggles ) he's my idea of a dream!   
SERENA: hey back off he's mine!   
RINI: says who?!?   
SERENA: says me!   
RINI: :P   
SERENA: :P yourself ( shoves another donut in her mouth ) hump! ( they turn to make them face back to back and Mina, Lita, Amy and Raye all walk up and Raye pokes Serrina in the side )   
RAYE: hey meatball head! ( They all giggle )   
SERENA: hey! Stop it   
RAYE: haha!   
AMY: ( pulls out her fancy little blue electronic thing ) you guys I really think we really should take careful cautions with our new enemy, were not sure of anything yet and we don't ..............   
MINA: ( sighs ) oh amy don't be such a worry wort!   
LITA: well I am ready for anything ( does her pose ) oh yeah!   
SERENA: ( ^_^u sweat drop ) me too   
RINI: yeah right   
SERENA: hey watch it! You little runt!   
RINI: :P haha   
MINA: ( looks on to amy's electronic gizmo ) what is that? ( points to a huge metal object on her screen )   
AMY: the new enemy ( all the sailor scouts ^_^U big sweat drop )   
LITA: uh I am not afraid! Bring it on?   
SERENA: oh Darien I know u will help us in our time of need!   
RINI: stop thinking about Darien for 5 seconds will you! Besides he's mine!   
SERENA: ( yells ) yeah right! ( Rini and Serena get into a "dust cloud" fight )   
RAYE: stop that and take this seriously! ( Serena and Rini stop in one of there "poses" )   
RAYE: that's better ( Serena and Rini fall to the ground . )   
LITA: ( looks at them and then looks at the electronic thing ) anyway...........so this is our new enemy?   
AMY: yes and I am not even sure what this metal they use on these things are but I know it is a type of metal due to the angles, it seems to be a new metal though, from off this planet, maybe even outer space.   
MINA: so the new enemy could be from outer space!?!   
RAYE: aren't all our enemy's from outer space?   
AMY: yes but this, this doesn't even seem to be from outer space, more of a man made object from a outer space work shop of some sort, I am not sure but there are ( searches the data O.O wide big eyes ) oh my gosh 5 of them!   
LITA: wow that's a lot,( shrugs ) but of course less then usual   
SERENA: well I guess anything is possible   
RINI: ( looks down ) yeah I guess ( all the sailor scouts look in amazement )  
ALL: did they just actually agree???   
RINI AND SERENA: what us? No way! Hey! ( all the sailor scouts laugh and Luna, Diana and Arthemis run up all in a panic )   
LUNA: u guys our new enemy is here! come on we need the sailor scouts!  
ARTHEMIS: yeah its destroying the town and everyone in it!   
DIANA: yeah what they said!   
SERRINA: u know the drill girls? ( they nod ) then come on! ( all the sailor scouts "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Crystal Super Power", Sailor Moon and Mini Moon "Moon Cosmic Dream Action Intense" and u hear the funky music and after the change, they all rush to the other side of the city to where the trouble is ( bum bum bum! )) _________________________________________________________________________ _____   
( the town is being destroyed by the upgraded forms of Wing Zero, DeathScythe Hell, Heavy Arms, Sandrock and Nataku! All the sailor scouts run in )   
ALL THE SCOUTS: oh no!!!!   
SAILOR MOON: come on girls   
SAILOR JUPITER: let me give the first punch haha ( runs out to the middle of the 5 gundams ) Jupiter Oak Evolution Surround! ( the attack does nothing and she runs back ) oh man!   
SAILOR MERCURY: my turn ( ^_^u ( by now u should know what it means) runs in front of Wing Zero ) Mercury Pretty Aqua Rhapsody! ( the attack does no damage and she is almost stepped on ) aaaaaahhhhhh!!!! ( screams )   
SAILOR MINI MOON: we need help ( gets on her knee and folds her hands ) please Pegasus, protect people and their lives, ( gets up and holds up her new and improved staff thing ) Crystal Twinkling Bell Tower! ( Pegasus appears and the really interesting music comes on )   
SAILOR MOON: ( does all her fancy moves ) Moon Gorgeous Super Punch! ( the attack dents Heavy Arms )   
HEAVY ARMS PILOT: ?????????   
SAILOR MOON: oh no!!! it didn't work as well as it should have!!!!!   
HEAVY ARMS PILOT: uh huh ( see's Pegasus and grins then shots it down )   
ALL THE SCOUTS: aaahhhhhhh!!! no Pegasus!!!!   
SAILOR MINI MOON: no not Pegasus! Not my true friend! ( cries ) ( the into music to the series comes on and the scouts look up )   
SAILOR VENUS: hey, look up in the sky   
SAILOR MARS: its a bird   
SAILOR JUPITER: its a plane   
SAILOR MERCURY: no its....   
SAILOR MINI MOON: Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto!?! ( sailor moon thinks "where's tuxedo mask?" and all the 4 outer sailor scouts land in the middle of the action not knowing where they were )   
SAILOR SATURN: ( looking proud ) you called us and we came   
ALL THE INNER SAILOR SCOUTS: ( yell at the top of their lounges ) look out Saturn! Behind you!!!!! Get away from there now!!!!!!   
SAILOR SATURN: what? ( turns around and is stepped on by Wing Zero ) aaaahhhhhhh ( dies )   
THE OUTER SAILOR SCOUTS: no!!!! WING ZERO PILOT: ( looks at the bottom of his foot ) eww ( wipes her on a building)   
SAILOR VENUS: ( is getting mad ) ok now its my turn! Venus Loving and Beautiful Shock! ( the attack dents DeathScythe Hell but not enough for the pilot to notice ) what!!! no!!   
SAILOR URANUS: ( looking as though she has done this for a good long time ) let the pro's handle it! Uranus World Shaking Under U! ( the attack makes Sandrock, rock back and forth above the ground and it almost falls over )   
SANDROCK PILOT: what the......   
SAILOR PLUTO: let me have a go, I wanna have some fun to! Pluto Deadly Shirking Scream! ( makes Nataku completely fall over ) yeah!   
NATAKU PILOT: ( makes noises and gets back up )   
DEATHSCYTHE HELL PILOT: ( notices Nataku fell over ) yo wuffy boy you ok over there?   
NATAKU PILOT:( grunts )   
DEATHSCYTHE HELL PILOT: I see   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: I wanna play to! ( laughs ) Neptune's Deep Water Submerge! ( knocks Heavy Arms clear into a building )   
HEAVY ARM PILOT: aaaahhhhhhh!!! ( screams and gets out of the building figures out there are little GIRLS! Are running around trying to defeat them ) guys look!!   
DEATHSYETTE PILOT: what! Girls! Trying to kill us! ( laughs evilly! )   
NATAKU PILOT:( looks down ) there nothing but weaklings, they don't trust there own integrity   
SANDROCK PILOT: maybe we should spare their lives, I am sure there not that bad. I mean they are just girls.   
WING ZERO: girls or oz, anyone who tries to kill me is the enemy! ( blasts a mega beam out of a beam cannon at the group of girls )   
SAILOR SCOUTS: aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! ( they all dodge but the beam gets Mini Moon and kills her )   
SAILOR MOON: oh no mini moon!   
SAILOR SCOUTS: oh no!   
SAILOR PLUTO: that's just not right, Poor mini moon! ( looks at Wing Zero ) Your going to pay! Pluto Deadly Shirking Scream! ( blasts the beam cannon out of Wing Zero's hand )   
WING ZERO PILOT: uh?????   
SAILOR MERCURY: ( thinks out loud ) maybe one of us should get one of those machines  
SAILOR VENUS: but how do we do that?   
SAILOR URANUS AND MARS: its impossible!   
SAILOR JUPITER: yeah there's no way   
SAILOR MOON: anything is possible ( does her look and goes up to the top of a building ) please listen to me! We don't need to fight! Why are you doing this? Why are you taking innocent people and hurting them so much. Life doesn't have to be this way! We CAN live in peace!!!! ( smiles ) ( Deathscythe Hell takes Sailor Moon and squishes her like a bug, Sailor Moon is now dead )   
DEATHSYCTHE PILOT: oh opps ( laughs evilly ) I said it once and I will say it again 'the great destroyer is back from hell and he's back with a bang' ( laughs evilly )   
SAILOR SCOUTS: nnnnnoooooooo!!!!! not sailor moon!!   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( looks down ) ok that's not good but seeing is how I am the oldest here now, ( looks up ) I think should take charge!   
SAILOR MARS: whatever   
SAILOR MERCURY: look we can't beat them like this we need one of those uh ( looks in her electronic thingy ) uh........gundams that's what they are, there called gundams just cause they are made from uh.....gundamium! Ahh man this information I just found is great! But we got to get one!   
SAILOR JUPITER: ok I can see why, but how do we do that?   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: I don't see any way   
SAILOR VENUS: there has to be a way, if only we could think of one   
SAILOR PLUTO:( glares at Venus ) ya think Veno   
SAILOR URANUS: let me see ( thinks and gets a idea ) I wanna try to get that one ( points to Sandrock ) ok?   
SAILOR PLUTO: fine go ahead and try   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: be careful!!!!   
SAILOR URANUS: I will ( all the sailor scouts look at Uranus as she goes to 04 Sandrock )   
______________________( URANUS )__________________________________   
SAILOR URANUS: ( is over by Sandrock and looking up ) now how do I get up there? Hmmm there has to be a way.......( Thinks and realizes she has her bubble gum from the other day ) this will do ( puts the gum in her hands and climbs up after about oh 10 minutes or so she up there and is by the cockpit entrance ) now how to open this ( wipes the gum on the side of Sandrock ) ok now lets see........ ah here we go! ( opens the cockpit and see's Quatre )   
SANDROCK PILOT: what the...... who are you?   
SAILOR URANUS: oh my gosh it's just a BOY!   
SANDROCK PILOT: aaahhhhhh the enemy! ( pushes her out of the cockpit and closes the door ) close one, now back to business ( walks away and continues his job )   
SAILOR URANUS: ( falls to the ground ) aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! ( lands with a BOOM! . and all the other scouts rush over )   
EVERYONE: oh no Uranus!!!!   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: Uranus??   
SAILOR URANUS: he's ......just......a........boy ( dies a dramatic death )   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: not Uranus to!!! aaahhhhh!!! everyone is dying before our eyes! ( cries )   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( sighs ) now what   
SAILOR MERCURY: we need....   
SAILOR MARS: we know we know we need a gundam   
SAILOR PLUTO: well any volunteers's? ( everyone looks down )   
SAILOR VENUS: why don't we go in groups, I can take a group uh and we can go after one and you can lead the other........( ^_^u ) or maybe not ( looks down )   
SAILOR JUPITER: I would go with you Venus   
SAILOR PLUTO: ok the group idea works, ok get in groups   
SAILOR VENUS: ( ^_^ x 100 ) you mean its a good idea!   
SAILOR MARS: if you wanna call it a idea   
SAILOR VENUS: shut up Mars!   
SAILOR PLUTO: ok me, Merc and Nepy are a group now Veno, Jup and Mard go together ok?.   
SAILOR SCOUTS: stop giving us weird names!   
SAILOR PLUTO: ok I will just get going! We are going for that one ( points to Nataku)  
SAILOR VENUS: ok and we will go for that one ( points to DeathScythe Hell )   
SAILOR SCOUTS: ( all get in a huddle ) go team!   
SAILOR MARS: that was stupid   
SAILOR JUPITER: whatever   
SAILOR MERCURY: lets just get going ( sailor Mercury, Pluto, and Neptune head toward Nataku and Venus, Mars and Jupiter all head for DeathScythe Hell )   
_______________________( Venus, Mars, and Jupiter )_____________________   
SAILOR VENUS: ( ^_^u ) ok if this works I'm driving!   
SAILOR JUPITER: fine   
SAILOR MARS: but I want to drive!   
SAILOR VENUS: tough luck bud! Now give me a boost! ( thinks ) I hope I live to tell the tale ( out loud ) come on already!   
SAILOR MARS AND JUPITER: alright hold your horses ( Sailor Mars and Jupiter give her a boost up and she head to the top of the DeathScythe Hell then Mars and Jupiter go over and try to find Neptune, Pluto and Mercury since they know Venus she has this under control or so they think )   
___________________( Pluto, Neptune and Mercury )_______________________   
( have all rushes over to where Nataku is )   
SAILOR PLUTO: ok now what Mercury   
SAILOR MERCURY: ( looks at the data ) well the cockpit door looks like it is up there ( points to the spot ) and there should be a trigger or something that opens the door but you need to realize there is a human in there and he or she might be stronger then you!   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: just tell me how I can help   
SAILOR PLUTO: we need to figure out how to get up there.( Gets a idea ) I got it! Nepy I mean Neptune can you point you submerge up ( points up )   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: oh I get it! Yes I sure can!   
SAILOR MERCURY: ?????????????   
SAILOR PLUTO: ok see Mercury we need to ride up there and once we get up there you can get down and then I can get the uh whatever you call it   
SAILOR MERCURY: gundam   
SAILOR PLUTO: yeah and uh then see how to work it and well you get the idea!   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: ( concentrates ) ready when you are!   
SAILOR PLUTO: come on Merc!   
SAILOR MERCURY: ( ^_^U ) uh ok   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: ok im going to do it! Get ready!   
SAILOR PLUTO AND MERCURY: ready   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: Neptune's Deep Water Submerge ( blast upward and Mercury and Pluto jump on and ride to the top. While Neptune goes and finds the others Venus, Jupiter and Mars )   
________________________________( VENUS )_____________________________________   
SAILOR VENUS: ( is up on the top of DeathScythe Hell ) oh man how did I get myself into this! ( goes over by the cockpit door ) ok now how to open it uh ( looks around the out side ) oh boy this is high, oh there it is! ( opens the door to the cockpit and steps in )   
DEATHSCYTHE PILOT: ( see's sailor Venus step in ) what the???? who the heck are you!!!!! ( gets the communicator going ) may day may day you guys come in!!!   
SAILOR VENUS: oh no you don't!!!! ( goes over and pulls his hand away ) no, no bad boy! ( grabs him, ties him up and throws him in the small back space ) there now....   
COMMUNICATOR: ( Quatre on the other line ) Duo come in Duo! Are you ok? Duo do you copy?   
SAILOR VENUS: uh oh! Uh ( goes over to the communicator and disguises her voice ) yeah Duo here everything is just fine ( Duo squirms in the back and is getting "upset" )   
C-QUATRE: Duo your voice! What happened? Its much higher?   
SAILOR VENUS: uh I was uh ( says the only idea that comes to her ) kicked in the crouch! Yeah that's it, I kinda got hurt there heh heh ( ^_^u )   
C-QUATRE: sure Duo, you always were the funny one haha  
SAILOR VENUS: yeah haha   
C-QUATRE: this is Quatre over and out  
SAILOR VENUS: good now....( Turns to Duo ) so Duo that's the name, haha, nice name little boy, now tell me ( puts her hand on the duck tape ) why are you destroying the town? ( takes off the tape)   
DUO: why do you want to know?   
SAILOR VENUS: ( looks into his eyes and grins ) just answer the question pretty boy!   
DUO: ( looks back ) it was orders   
SAILOR VENUS: whose order   
DUO: it was orders and that's all I will tell you!   
SAILOR VENUS: don't make me use my attack I hate to waste the energy.   
DUO: ( shuts up and turns his head ) ...............   
SAILOR VENUS: Venus Loving and Bea.........   
DUO: ( shouts ) no, no you will destroy the DeathScythe's electronics!!! and if they explode we will both die in here!!!! SAILOR VENUS: ( stops ) then tell me, Who gave u the orders!?! ( grins evilly )   
_______________________( MERCURY AND PLUTO )____________________   
( Mercury and Pluto have landed on Nataku's side shoulder )   
SAILOR PLUTO: ok now how do we open the door Mercury?   
SAILOR MERCURY: there should be a trigger somewhere ( looks at her electronic gizmo and the Nataku pilot scenes something happening outside and sets off the side shoulder guns and blasts them)   
SAILOR PLUTO AND MERCURY: aaaaahhhhhhh!!!! ( Pluto doges and Mercury falls off Nataku)   
SAILOR PLUTO: Mercury no!!!!   
SAILOR MERCURY: aaaaaahhhhhhhh ( falls on the ground and dies a quick and painless death )   
SAILOR PLUTO: no Mercury!!! oh well!!! its all up to me!!! epp!!! ( ^_^u looks at the cockpit ) ok here goes nothing ( somehow opens the cockpit ) woa   
NATAKU PILOT: ( looks up ) hmmm what?   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( steps in ) what the.......a boy!?!?   
NATAKU PILOT: a woman!!!   
SAILOR PLUTO: surrender fool or prepare to die!   
NATAKU PILOT: .......whatever....   
SAILOR PLUTO: your not afraid?   
NATAKU PILOT: ( closes his eyes )   
SAILOR PLUTO: your mean!   
NATAKU PILOT: stupid woman   
SAILOR PLUTO: that's it! ( goes over and ties him up )   
NATAKU PILOT: you can do all you wish but Nataku will never surrender   
SAILOR PLUTO: shh! ( gets in the seat ) wanna bet!   
COMMUNICATOR: ( it's Sailor Venus ) woa come in? Sailor Pluto come in are you in #5 yet?   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( pushes the button ) yes I am here Veno, did you figure that thing out yet?   
C- VENUS: yes I got a little help though, look me and you are the only ones in the gundam's right now. We need to be careful not to step on or hurt the other 4   
SAILOR PLUTO: there are only 3 now   
C-VENUS: what do u mean? Did Neptune hit the big one? ( Wufei slowly works his way put of the knots and sneaks up behind Pluto )   
SAILOR PLUTO: no it was Mercu.. aaahhhhhhh ( Wufei gets Sailor Pluto and ties her up )   
WUFEI: stupid woman ( goes to the communicator ) who are you?   
C-VENUS: who am I ( lowers voice ) im Duo who else heh heh   
WUFEI: Duo code 115403869836868395837593900 meet me at 999740 ok   
C-VENUS: ( a little nervous ) ok over and out   
WUFEI: you ( points to Pluto ) who are you!   
SAILOR PLUTO: I am not your friend if that is what you want to know!   
WUFEI: ( glares at Pluto ) haha, I am not in the mood for games woman!   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( glares at Wufei and turns on a new strategy ) Wufei.... ( bats her eyelashes )   
WUFEI: ( is looking back at his work concentrating ) what?   
SAILOR PLUTO: turn around so I can see you   
WUFEI: ( turns around ) what is it im busy!   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( shudders ) uh why don't you come over here   
WUFEI: you think I am stupid!   
SAILOR PLUTO: not exactly   
WUFEI: ( gets a little closer ) happy   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( leans in toward him and kisses him only to get enough time to get her staff out and she knocks him over the head with it, Wufei passes out )  
__________________( HEAVY ARMS, WING ZERO AND SANDROCK )________________   
( While the sailor scouts weren't looking the other 3 gundam pilots all went to there meeting area following the code 12345678900 which the others should of heard but they were to busy to listen or to even notice )   
QUATRE: what on earth could be taking them so long to get here, I hope there ok   
HEERO: ......... they are well trained   
TROWA: all I know is that my gundam needs a fix up and you know I am not to good at that   
HEERO: they better get here soon or there gundams will fail them on the job   
_______________________( VENUS AND DUO )____________________________________   
SAILOR VENUS: so oz? Made you do this?   
DUO: yes you happy now   
SAILOR VENUS: very ( goes over to the controls ) hmmmmm ( figures out where the others are ) why are the other 3 besides us and Nataku all huddled in the small area about 10 miles from here?   
DUO: our gundams need a tune up   
SAILOR VENUS: should we go?   
DUO: ( laughs ) are you stupid or something?   
SAILOR VENUS: uh   
DUO: ( laughs harder ) your asking me "the enemy" if we should go over to where the other gundams "secret" hiding spot is for the gundams tune up! Man you Sailors are stupid!   
SAILOR VENUS: no were not!   
DUO: ( looking proud ) yeah you are!   
SAILOR VENUS: ( takes the gundam over to the other 3 and a message comes in on the communicator it is Sailor Pluto on the other side ) ohhh   
C-PLUTO: come in #2 come in do u copy?   
SAILOR VENUS: I copy what is it?   
C-PLUTO: I got this one back, have u seen the other 3 girls   
SAILOR VENUS: oh my I completely forgot!   
DUO: haha forgetting your own teammates man you don't plan well either! Haha   
SAILOR VENUS: ( to Duo ) shut up! ( into the c. ) ok so did u see them?   
C-PLUTO: yeah there right by me I am bringing them aboard now   
SAILOR VENUS: u know we got to meet the others in that spot you know!   
C-PLUTO: yeah I am going there now over and out   
SAILOR VENUS: ( sighs ) well ok, DeathScythe show me what you got!   
DUO: what the heck are you talking to DeathScythe for????   
SAILOR VENUS: we got to make it there and your not going to help me so I must trust the gundam   
DUO: ( looks down and smiles ) you know for the enemy you are pretty good looking   
SAILOR VENUS: im not falling for that lame trick   
DUO:( looks up quickly ) no really! You are very pretty   
SAILOR VENUS: ( looks at him oddly ) thank you then?   
DUO: the best way to get to your destination is to set it to auto pilot and then relax like I do. Every time I set it to auto pilot it is time to relax, relaxing is part of human nature it brings us joy and makes us feel better if we had a hard day it is so conf....   
SAILOR VENUS: your rambling   
DUO: I resent that! I always speak with a purpose   
SAILOR VENUS: and what was the purpose of that?   
DUO: ( smiles at her ) to tell you to put it on auto pilot so you can come back here and relax with me   
_________________( HEAVY ARMS, WING ZERO AND SANDROCK )_________________   
( these 3 gundams have been standing around waiting for the others in their gundams )   
WING ZERO PILOT: ok where are they!?!   
HEAVY ARMS PILOT: beats me   
SANDROCK PILOT: should we get out of our gundams now?   
WING ZERO PILOT: I guess ( gets out and so does Trowa and Quatre )   
TROWA: at least now I can breathe!   
QUATRE: hehe Trowa your funny   
HEERO: ( glares off in the distance ) where the heck are they!   
QUATRE: I don't know but I am sure their on there way. They will be here in no time at all. ( Nataku and DeathScythe Hell walk up and stop in front of the other pilots, Sailor Pluto comes out and has stolen Wufei's clothes and put her hair back to disguise herself as him and then Sailor Venus comes out dressed as Duo with her hair in a hat and wearing his black outfit )   
HEERO: where have you 2 been?   
SAILOR PLUTO: uh ( lowers voice ) got stuck in traffic   
QUATRE: you got stuck in traffic Wufei? ( goes over and feels his head ) are you ok Wufei?   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( backs away ) yeah just fine   
TROWA: well the gundams are being repaired why don't we go train?   
QUATRE: good idea lets go ( him, Trowa and Heero head over and train against themselves )   
SAILOR VENUS: uh oh Pluto what do we do now?????   
SAILOR PLUTO: train with me???? ( Sailor Venus and Pluto start training against each other and the other pilots look in amazement )   
QUATRE: Wufei???? are you actually training with Duo!?!?!   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( is confused ) so   
TROWA: you never train with anyone! usually Duo trains with Heero and you train by yourself   
SAILOR PLUTO: I felt like being different today   
HEERO: ( glares at Duo ) come here Duo   
SAILOR VENUS: ( walks over and lowers voice as low as it will go ) yeah Heero what's up? ( all the other stand around and look at Heero and Sailor Venus, you can scene the tension in the air)   
HEERO: you don't like training with me anymore?   
SAILOR VENUS: I was just helping Wufei   
TROWA: you never call him Wufei!   
HEERO: Duo, what is up with you?   
SAILOR VENUS: ( nervously ) I am fine really!   
HEERO: then take off your shirt and lets spar! ( Sailor Pluto gets nervous )   
SAILOR VENUS: I think I will leave my shirt on thank you   
HEERO: here let me help! ( takes his hand and pulls off Duo/ Sailor Venuses shirt revealing the dark red shirt underneath and her being a women ) I KNEW IT!!! ( all the gundam pilots look at Venus in amazement and Pluto gets really nervous )   
SAILOR VENUS: ok so now u know who I am ( throws off the black outer wear so she appears in her Sailor Venus outfit ) what are u going to do kill me!?!   
QUATRE: yeah pretty much   
HEERO: ( glares at Wufei ) Wufei do the honor!?!   
SAILOR PLUTO: uh I think Trowa should!   
TROWA: no you know I hate killing   
QUATRE: what is up with you Wufei you love killing people its shows integrity   
SAILOR PLUTO: uh   
HEERO: use your sword   
SAILOR PLUTO: ( takes the sword and swings it at Duo but misses and hits Heero cutting his arm) I can't kill her!   
HEERO: I knew it ( goes and grabs Sailor Pluto's shirt off revealing her dark blue shirt and her being a women ) ha I knew it all the time!   
SAILOR VENUS: ok so kill us both   
HEERO: we will have to ( Sailor Mars, Neptune, and Jupiter all come out of Nataku and rush over )   
SAILOR JUPITER: (while running so it makes a dramatic entrance ) Jupiter Oak Evolution Surround! ( the attack makes the other fall over )   
SAILOR MARS: you mess with me and you mess with fire! Mars Fire Really Hot Shooter! ( burns Trowa and Quatre Mars notices Quatre thinks: "woa" ) ( Quatre smiles at Mars and then falls to the ground in pain with Trowa then Duo comes running up)   
DUO: stop it everyone!!!!   
TROWA, HEERO, QUATRE, VENUS: Duo!!!   
SAILOR SCOUTS EXCEPT VENUS: uh some really hot guy???? ( Wufei gets out and rushes over a little woozy )   
DUO, TROWA, QUATRE, HEERO, PLUTO: Wufei!!!!   
SAILOR SCOUTS EXCEPT PLUTO: uh some other guy??????   
HEERO: ok now everyone is here   
DUO: yeah goodie gumdrops!   
SAILOR VENUS: you guys our energy levels!!!   
SAILOR PLUTO: what????   
SAILOR VENUS: their to low to attack!!!!   
SAILOR NEPTUNE: really???? ( all the g w boys are wondering what is going on with them )   
SAILOR MARS: aahhhh no!!!   
SAILOR JUPITER: u guys we cant attack!!!   
SAILOR PLUTO: might as well do what we have to before we all pass out   
SAILOR VENUS: but the enemy! We got to try one attack before we just give up!   
SAILOR PLUTO: ok ready for the planet attack?   
SAILOR JUPITER: yeah lets do it!   
ALL THE REMAINING SCOUTS: All Planets Powerful Blast!!!! ( they all do there attack and pass out on the ground in front of the g w boys all the boys fall over and are all except Duo get knocked out )   
DUO: ( crawls over to Sailor Venus ) Sailor Venus?   
MINA: ( opens her eyes ) that was suicide! ( all the other scouts wake up as themselves in there normal form )   
DUO: ( smiles )   
TRISTA: ( looks at Mina ) I know. ( turns to the g w boys and order the other to do so, they do ) well you guys win, their is nothing more we can do   
HEERO: that's the best you got? ( they shake their heads )   
WUFEI: this sucks   
DUO: hehe ( winks at Mina ) that was pretty good ( all the girls stand up )   
MINA: ( smiles and blows Duo a kiss ) you think so?   
HEERO: ( notices Duo and Mina ) what the.... ( slaps Duo ) are you nuts boy!   
DUO: yes I am ( smiles at Mina ) for her ( Raye and Quatre had made eye contact and have been flirting this entire time since they have been awake )   
HEERO: not you to Quatre????   
QUATRE: eh ( ^_^U )   
HEERO: ( slaps his forehead ) ug this has turned into a romance fan fic!   
TROWA: well now what   
WUFEI: we cant kill them this is not fun anymore ( suddenly you see Tuxedo Mask coming on to the set with a bunch of roses and throws them at everyone killing them by slashing there necks )   
TUXEDO MASK: you have become unwise you will perish for what you have done! (Throws more roses and realizes ) hehe I should be evil in fan fics more often   
The End----------   



End file.
